


Warbirds

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Jensen - Freeform, Fic, Gen, Other, Reverse Bang, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Fanart, Wing!art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: This was a piece of art I did for a reverse bang.   It's open to your interpretation. I have included the link to the fic that was written for it.





	Warbirds

 

 

 

 

 

 

When poison rains from the sky

 

https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/332280.html


End file.
